Mignon
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Le surpoids est très mal vu chez les Audacieux. Pourtant certaines situations font que notre corps change. Il faut alors choisir d'accepter son physique ou de se motiver et reprendre sa silhouette en main.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre inattendu, je sais. Je vais vous expliquer rapidement la raison de mon absence. Pendant 4 mois, j'ai fait un stage dans une cuisine d'un restaurant étoilé et je travaillais 12h par jour. Je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire et vraiment aucune volonté non plus. Ensuite, j'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver une idée. Enfin bref, me revoilà. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que je suis pas trop rouillée._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Mignon**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Comme chaque jour, je m'impose l'épreuve du miroir. Je m'observe sous toutes les coutures. Certes ma poitrine a doublé de volume mais c'est vraiment le seul avantage. Mes bourrelets me soulèvent le cœur, mes vergetures me dégoûtent et mon visage gonflé me donne envie de pleurer. Je cesse cette torture et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me changer les idées. Je décide de changer mes habitudes alimentaires à partir de demain et me dirige vers le frigo, je sais qu'il me reste encore un dessert que j'ai apporté d'un de mes raids nocturnes à la cafétéria. Je ne sors plus de chez moi en plein jour. Tori m'a autorisée à travailler chez moi. Je dessine des designs pour les tatouages et elle vient faire le point une fois par semaine. Si ce n'était pour ma terrasse, je ne saurais pas à quoi ressemble la lueur du jour.

De temps à autre, je reçois la visite de mes amis. Je sais bien que je les ai déçus mais ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai traversé. Mes parents sont morts, sous mes yeux.

C'est arrivé il y a deux mois. Ils venaient me rendre visite, ici, chez les Audacieux, lorsqu'un des escaliers en métal s'est écroulé. Il y a eu énormément de morts ce jour-là…

 _J'attends mes parents dans la Fosse. Je ne les ai pas vus l'an dernier alors j'attends avec impatience leur venue. Christina était avec moi mais elle est partie avec sa sœur, Rose, pour faire un tour de l'enceinte. J'aperçois Uriah et Marlene qui se baladent main dans la main. Je leur rends leur sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur l'entrée de la Fosse. Et c'est à ce moment que mes parents apparaissent. Je n'avais pas vu mon père depuis ma cérémonie du Choix il y a deux ans. Il m'a tellement manqué. Ils commencent à descendre l'escalier en métal qui est devenu bancal au fil du temps. C'est à ce moment qu'un énorme crissement se fait entendre et que l'escalier se détache du mur. Tout se passe au ralenti. Les personnes s'agrippent aux rambardes mais rien n'empêche la structure de vaciller et de s'écraser au sol dans un nuage de poussière. La Fosse n'a alors jamais été aussi silencieuse. Lorsque la poussière se dissipe, tous le monde réagit. Certains appellent les médecins, d'autres tentent de soulever la structure métallique qui piège tant de personnes et enfin… ceux comme moi, courent à la recherche de leur famille._

 _Je les retrouve assez facilement car ils ont été éjectés de l'escalier. Ce que je redoutais s'est produit. Ils ne bougent pas._

 _« Maman ! Papa ! »_

 _Je m'écroule près de leurs corps. Ils doivent être vivants, ils ne peuvent pas mourir._

 _« Non, s'il vous plaît ...N-Non… »_

 _Je prends le corps inerte de ma mère dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi. Je sens quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de moi puis poser sa main sur mon épaule._

 _« Tris…_

 _-Tobias….aide-moi… »_

 _Je n'oublierai jamais son regard ce jour-là. Il savait que c'était fini pour eux alors que je refusais d'y croire._

 _« Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

 _J'embrasse le front de ma mère avant de libérer ce cri de douleur qui m'oppresse la poitrine._

Au début, je ne sortais pas de chez moi. Et ensuite, j'ai découvert à quel point la nourriture couvrait un manque. Je n'avais que ça pour me réconforter. Mes amis ont essayé de me hisser hors du trou mais en vain. Je ne voulais pas les voir. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprennent toujours pas. Personne ne peut savoir ce que je vis. Mes parents sont morts.

Je m'installe devant la télévision, un en-cas à portée de main, mon cahier de dessin sur les genoux. Je travaille sur un croquis d'un ange en pleurs. Pour être honnête, je pensais à me le faire tatouer. Le problème est que je voulais le faire sur ma cuisse mais avec le poids que j'ai pris, c'est impossible. Ça serait horrible. Je peaufine les détails de son visage en reproduisant l'expression que j'ai vu de nombreuses fois dans le miroir.

La sonnette me sort de ma transe. Qui viendrait à cette heure-ci ?

J'entrouvre la porte pour voir qui peut me déranger.

« Oui ?

-Je peux entrer ? »

J'observe Tori quelques secondes avant de la laisser entrer. Elle dépose sa veste sur le canapé puis s'assied.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci. »

Je m'installe à côté d'elle, en gardant mes distances.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? D'habitude, tu ne viens que le mercredi.

-Je sais… La question est plutôt, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ecoute Tris, je m'inquiète énormément pour toi.

-Tu ne devrais pas, je vais bien.

-Non, Tris. Tu ne vas pas bien. La Tris qui est arrivée ici il y a deux ans ne se serraient jamais laisser abattre comme ça. Elle aurait pleuré ses parents et ensuite, elle serait ressortie plus forte de cette épreuve. Tu t'es laissée écrasée et ce n'est pas une attitude d'Audacieuse. »

Je baisse la tête en retenant mes larmes.

« Tu devrais y aller je pense. »

Elle se lève en soupirant.

« Tu devrais réfléchir à ça.

-Merci Tori, mais tout va bien. »

Elle secoue la tête et sort.

J'aime beaucoup Tori mais je déteste quand elle commence à agir comme les autres, c'est-à-dire se mêler de ma vie privée. Elle est ma patronne dans un premier temps, son job est de s'assurer que je fasse mon boulot et rien d'autre.

Je continue mon dessin en essayant d'oublier l'interruption de Tori. J'ajoute les derniers détails avant de sourire. Il est enfin fini. Ca fait quelque temps que je travaille dessus. Je l'avais même laissé de côté pendant une semaine parce que je n'arrivais pas à avancer.

Je déchire la page et la place sur ma cuisse, pour avoir une petite idée de ce que ça donnerait. Et comme je le pensais, ça ne va pas.

Et bien sûr, juste quand tout ne va pas, quelqu'un d'autre sonne à ma porte.

« Quoi ?! , crié-je.

-Je peux entrer, c'est Tobias. »

Je soupire en me regardant. Il est hors de question qu'il ne me voit en short et débardeur.

« Attends. »

J'enfile un jogging et un pull avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tori m'a appelé. »

Je baisse la tête en refermant la porte. Depuis la fin de mon initiation, Tobias et moi sommes devenus très proches. Et même si j'en suis venue à développer des sentiments pour lui, je ne lui en ferrais jamais part. Non seulement pour conserver notre amitié mais aussi pour ne pas m'immiscer dans son couple avec Gwen. Ils sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant et je les trouve très beaux ensembles, à mon plus grand désespoir. Mais je relativise comme je peux. Avant, j'étais trop maigre, toute plate, terne… jamais il ne se serait intéressé à moi et maintenant, je ne ressemble à rien, donc aucun risque.

« Tu n'avais pas à te déplacer pour rien.

-Tu sais que j'habite au bout de couloir, non ? Et tu n'es pas rien. Viens ! »

Il me guide vers le canapé et s'installe.

« De quoi as-tu parlé avec Tori ? Du travail ?

-Non… elle a juste dit qu'elle s'inquiétait et c'est tout…

-J'aime pas quand tu me mens.

-Je ne mens pas ! J'ai juste…omis quelques détails.

-Tris…

-Quoi ? Je sais que je devrais me ressaisir et oublier mes parents mais c'est trop dur…

-Attends ! Personne ne t'a dit d'oublier tes parents ! C'est impossible ! Tu étais là quand c'est arrivé et moi aussi, je sais ce que c'était.

« Non, tu ne sais pas… », murmuré-je.

Il me prend les mains.

« As-tu déjà oublié que j'étais là quand mon père a battu ma mère à mort ? Et je n'avais que 6 ans. Est-ce que je me suis laissé morfondre ? Bien sûr que non, Marcus ne l'aurait jamais autorisé. J'ai dû prendre sur moi et avancer. Encore aujourd'hui je pense à elle mais je ne reste pas enfermer dans mon appartement. Elle aurait voulu que je vive ma vie à fond et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire.

-J'aurais l'impression de les oublier.

-Bien sûr que non. La, tu ne fais qu'oublier l'ancienne Tris, celle qui a sauté la première, qui a foutu une raclée à Molly, qui a pris la place d'Al et qui a finit première. Regarde, après la mort d'Al, tu as continué à travailler pour finir l'initiation et pourtant, ça t'arrive de penser à lui. Je me trompe ?

-Non…

-Alors, où est passé cette Tris ?

-Elle est caché dans ce corps… »

Je m'arrête avant de me dégrader verbalement. Il n'aime pas ça et me réprimande à chaque fois. Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de poser les yeux sur mon croquis.

« Hey, tu l'as fini ?

-Oui, il y a quelques minutes.

-C'est magnifique. Tu comptes te le faire tatouer finalement ?

-Hum… non. Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne sais pas où le mettre.

-Sur ton dos ? Ou tu m'avais parlé de ta cuisse !

-Je sais mais je ne pense pas que ça rendrait bien avec mon poids actuel… »

Je baisse les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

« Tris… Tu passes une mauvaise période…

-Je ferrais mieux de partir d'ici. Tori a raison, je n'ai plus un gramme d'Audacieuse en moi.

-Allez, maintenant ça suffit ! On va faire quelque chose ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir t'éteindre comme ça.

-Faire quoi ?

-Va mettre des vêtements adaptés pour une séance de sport !

-Du sport ?

-Oui, tu dois te défouler ! »

Je l'observe quelques secondes puis la main qu'il m'offre. C'est ma chance maintenant. Je souris avant de glisser ma main dans la sienne.

« Allons-y »

Je me change à la vitesse de la lumière, mon débardeur est serré au niveau de mon ventre et mon pantalon aussi mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser.

Par contre, je n'avais pas pensé au fait que pour aller à la salle d'entraînement, je dois passer par la Fosse.

Je prends une grande inspiration en fermant la porte et regarde Tobias.

« Ca va aller ! », m'assure-t-il.

Nous n'avons fait que quelques pas que nous voyons Gwen apparaître au bout du couloir. Elle porte deux sacs de courses en main et nous sourit.

« Bonjour Tris ! Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va…

-Je l'emmène à la salle d'entraînement pour taper dans un sac.

-C'est une bonne idée. Ça te fera du bien, je pense.

-Merci Gwen. »

Elle me prend dans ses bras rapidement puis se dirige vers Tobias. Je tourne la tête pour ne pas la voir l'embrasser. Je sais qu'ils sont adorables ensembles et qu'elle a toujours été gentille avec moi sans être jalouse de mon amitié avec Tobias.

« Allez vous défouler un peu tout les deux. Je vous invite tout les deux ce soir pour dîner.

-Oh non, je ne veux pas m'imposer dans votre soirée.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas du tout, on n'avait rien de prévu à la base.

-Non, je ne peux vraiment pas...

-D'accord, c'est pas gave. Une prochaine fois alors. »

Elle sourit puis entre dans son appartement alors que nous reprenons notre chemin.

« Tu as vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

-Oui, on me le dit souvent. »

Lorsque nous arrivons devant la salle d'entraînement, nous entendons la voix d'Eric avant le bruit des pistolets. Il doit sûrement être de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Mais ces bruits veulent dire que les novices sont là soit une bonne vingtaine de personnes. Que vont-ils dire en voyant une Audacieuse grosse ?

« Arrête Tris ! Si ces novices osent dire quelque chose, je les mets dehors avant même qu'ils ne puissent dire pardon.

-Parfois, j'oublie que tu es devenu Leader.

-Je sais, peu de leader sont aussi sexy que moi.

-Je ne dirais pas ça… Il y a Eric. »

Il pose la main sur son cœur en faisant mine d'être vexé.

« Je vois, eh bien tu pourras demander à Eric de t'aider alors. »

Il fait un pas en arrière mais je le tire par la main.

« Allez gros bébé, tu sais que je plaisante ! », rigolé-je.

Je m'attendais à une de ces réponses débiles mais il ne fait que sourire.

« Quoi ?

-C'est agréable de t'entendre rire à nouveau. »

Il m'ouvre les portes de la salle, l'odeur de sueur et de métal me frappe de plein fouet.

Je suis de retour à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse à Moni :** Alors oui, cette histoire aura quelques chapitres ! Pour l'instant, je suis à 4 et je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer ou pas... J'ai essayé de faire une histoire inspirée par mon stage mais c'était bof bof. Je retenterai peut être après cette histoire. Et pour AJAT, je ne sais pas encore si je ferrai un chapitre de clôture... si jamais j'ai une idée qui vient, j'aimerais pouvoir l'intégrer dans l'histoire :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Dans un premier temps, tous les regards se sont tournés vers nous. J'ai vu la surprise sur le visage des novices mais Eric les a rapidement repris.

« Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ? Continuez ! »

Il lâche son groupe et s'approche de nous.

« Tiens, tiens, la Pète-Sec sort de son trou.

-Bonjour Eric.

-Tu veux que je t'intègre dans le groupe ? Plaisante-il.

-Non, merci. Je préfère rester dans mon coin.

-Comme tu voudras, tu vas rater mes bons conseils.

-Je les ai déjà eus et ça ne vaut pas le coup.

-Bon Quatre, je te la laisse ! Avec une attitude pareille, je serais tenté de la faire pendre au-dessus du Gouffre. »

Il s'écarte de nous et retourne à ses novices. Tobias me guide avec sa main sur le bas de mon dos en riant légèrement.

« Quand je pense que toi et Eric, vous ne vous entendiez pas.

-De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Allez, on n'est pas là pour discuter. »

On s'installe devant deux sacs et il commence par bander mes poings.

« On n'avait pas le droit à ça pendant l'initiation.

-C'est pour apprendre à vaincre la douleur. Tu souffres mais tu ne te plains pas.

-C'est cruel.

-Tu en es morte ?

-Non… mais ça faisait mal.

-Et aujourd'hui, tu encaisses les coups, c'est ça être Audacieux. Il faut bien l'apprendre aux transferts d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Ensuite, je bande ses mains. Je sais qu'il arrive à le faire seul mais je préfère l'aider. Une fois fini, je me tourne vers le sac et m'apprête à taper dessus. Un bras m'en empêche.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je pensais que c'était clair !

-Tu ne toucheras pas à ce sac avant d'avoir fait 5 tours de la salle, en courant je précise.

-Je te hais !

-Allez go ! »

Je commence en traînant les pieds. Je suis tout de même soulagée de voir que Tobias court avec moi. Il garde même mon rythme pour ne pas me laisser seule.

Le premier tour est facile. Je suis même étonnée par mon endurance. Je pensais vraiment avoir tout perdu.

Le deuxième tour se passe bien, bien que mes poumons commencent à picoter.

Lors du troisième, mes poumons brûlent. J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer.

Ce n'est qu'au quatrième que ma vitesse a diminué de moitié, tout comme ma capacité pulmonaire. Tobias continue de trottiner à côté de moi, à peine essoufflé.

Peu après, mes poumons sont en feu, mes jambes tremblent. Je me résous à marcher car je ne tiens plus.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Ca….ça se… voit…non ?

-Bien sûr que ça se voit mais qui t'a donné l'autorisation ?

-Va te faire….voir… J'en peux…plus…

-Il te reste un tour, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas abandonner ?

-Si !

-Tu penses que c'est comme ça que tu vas te défouler ? Si tu ne te forces pas, tu ne vas jamais dépasser les 4 tours. Et tant que tu n'auras pas couru les 5 tours, tu ne touches pas aux sacs. »

Je lui lance un regard noir. Si je pouvais le buter ce beau parleur !

« Allez Tris, tu es une Audacieuse ou pas ? Tu veux le prouver à ces novices ?

-Je m'en fiche d'eux.

-Tu ne veux pas me le prouver à moi ? »

Je lâche un grognement mais ce petit con rit.

« Vois ça autrement ! Tu veux me tuer mais le seul moyen c'est de m'attraper. Tu penses que c'est une bonne motivation ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas. »

J'ai l'impression de retrouver un second souffle et pars au quart de tour. Il le remarque et accélère tout de suite. Cet idiot à dû me sous-estimer parce que j'arrive à le rattraper alors que je sais qu'il peut courir beaucoup plus vite. Je finis par lui sauter sur le dos et nous nous écroulons tout les deux au sol. Il pourrait être énervé que je le plaque comme ça mais il rit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? demandé-je en m'asseyant sur son dos.

-Tu penses avoir gagné mais tu es loin d'avoir raison.

-Je t'ai rattrapé, non ?

-Tu t'es rendu compte que tu as couru un peu plus de 6 tours ? »

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que nous avons dépassé notre arrivée d'au moins 150 mètres. Sale fourbe.

Je me lève et marche vers le sac. J'entends son rire derrière moi. Je n'attends pas qu'il m'ait rattrapée pour commencer à frapper le sac.

« Tu es fâchée ?

-Non.

-Si tu es fâchée. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je déteste qu'on me mente.

-Attends, arrête-toi. Je ne t'ai pas menti, je t'ai motivé.

-En quelques sortes, si…Tu m'as promis que je n'avais que 5 tours à faire.

-Je t'ai donné une limite minimum. Plus tu cours, mieux ça ira.

-En fait, tu ne m'aides pas pour que j'aille mieux ! Tu m'aides parce que tu me trouves trop grosse !

-Non ! Je sais que tu es complexée et je me suis dit que peut-être, tu te sentirais mieux en perdant un peu de poids.

-Tu as juste honte de moi ! Si c'est le cas, tu aurais pu me laisser chez moi et ne plus jamais venir me voir au lieu de m'humilier comme ça en public.

-Tris, tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. »

J'arrache le bandage sur mes mains et sors de la salle. Tobias ne m'appelle pas et tant mieux pour lui. Lorsque je passe devant la cafétéria, j'hésite à entrer. Rien qu'un coup d'œil sur ma forme me dissuade d'y aller. Tant pis, je ne mangerai pas.

Je me dirige vers le Gouffre pour y réfléchir. Si Tobias venait à me chercher, il irait d'abord chez moi…après avoir vérifié la cafétéria sans doute.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que l'expression 'tomber de Charybde en Scylla' voulait dire avant de tomber sur Peter.

« Salut Pète-Sec, tu sors enfin de ton trou ? »

D'après la bouteille presque vide dans sa main, il doit être bien imbibé d'alcool.

« Et toi ? Déjà bourré à 15h ?

-Au moins, moi ça sera réglé demain… toi en revanche… »

Il est hors de question qu'il voit que ses mots m'ont blessée.

« Oh… tu vas pleurer ? Vas-y, j'ai tellement envie de te voir pleurer.

-Fous lui la paix, Peter. », intervient Will.

Peter fait immédiatement une grimace en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Il a compris qu'on venait de lui enlever son jouet.

« Tu la défends ? Chrissy est au courant que tu sers de prince sur son cheval blanc à la grosse ? »

Ni Peter ni moi n'avons remarqué que Christina était derrière lui. Je dois avouer que son direct est très impressionnant. D'ailleurs le nez ensanglanté de Peter ne peut qu'être d'accord avec moi.

« Crois-moi Peter, tu vas vite apprendre à la fermer. Sinon, je t'aide encore une fois. »

Il crache du sang aux pieds de ma meilleure amie puis s'éloigne. Et ce, sans un mot. Quant à moi, j'ai envie de crier sur mes amis mais sans leur intervention, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable d'encaisser les mots blessants qu'il allait me jeter à la figure. Mais Christina me surprend en prenant dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir ici !

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sûr ! Je suis passée à ton appartement avant et j'ai croisé Gwen. Elle m'a dit que Quatre et toi étiez allés à la salle.

-Oui, à la base, c'était le programme.

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Plus ou moins, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

-Oh… Uhm… j'ai demandé à Will s'il voulait m'accompagner pendant que je me fasse un piercing mais il doit travailler. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Sauf si tu as autre chose à faire ?

-Non, y a pas de soucis.

\- Oui ! »

Elle se jette dans les bras de Will et l'embrasse tendrement avant de revenir vers moi. Je ne me rends pas compte que je porte un petit sourire jusqu'au moment où elle me le fait remarquer.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça toi ?

-Rien, vous êtes juste adorables tous les deux.

-Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Une histoire d'amour ? Je ne sais pas.

-Je te promets que c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses vivre.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais je ne pense pas que ça soit pour moi. »

Elle attrape mon bras et m'emmène dans un coin un peu moins fréquenté de la Fosse pour éviter de se faire bousculer. Une chose à savoir c'est que si tu fais la plante verte dans la Fosse, les autres Audacieux n'hésiteront pas à te bousculer pour qu'ils puissent avancer.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je veux dire que je suis bien seule et j'ai pas trop envie de modifier mon quotidien.

-Au contraire, ça te ferait du bien.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Premièrement, tu vas te calmer. Tu es vraiment trop à cran ces derniers temps. Et ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu as vécu un événement traumatisant et on ne va jamais dire le contraire. Tu as perdu des êtres chers et même si on t'aime tous, tu as besoin d'un homme qui est amoureux de toi. Tu verras que le monde n'est pas tout noir. »

Je place mes mains dans mes poches et reprends la marche. J'avais pensé à ça avant mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse vouloir une personne qui n'arrête pas de penser à la mort de ses parents. Et il n'y a pas vraiment de personne qui m'intéresse… sauf un.

« Tu penses déjà à quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

-Non, pas du tout !

-Ancienne Sincère droit devant toi. Tu es transparente.

-Bon ok… il y a bien une personne mais s'il te plaît, ne dis jamais rien à personne.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Il a une copine.

-Oh… désolée.

-T'en fais pas, je m'y suis faite.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Non, Christina, tu n'auras aucune info. Je te connais, tu vas essayer de le chercher et tu vas me foutre la honte.

-Probablement… Promis, je n'en parlerai à personne ! Même pas à Will.

-Merci. »

Elle enroule son bras autour du mien et me tire dans le salon de piercing.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sortons toutes les deux percées. Christina a craqué pour un piercing au nombril que je trouve horrible et je lui ai bien fait comprendre mais elle s'en fiche. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en a parlé avec Will et qu'il trouve ces piercings très sexy. Ce qu'ils en feront dans leur intimité ne me concerne pas.  
Quant à moi, j'ai opté pour deux nouveaux trous à mon oreilles droites et un seul nouveau à mon oreille gauche, en plus des premiers trous que Christina m'a poussée à faire après notre initiation.

En ressortant, j'essaie de ne pas entendre Christina me parler de sa soirée de folie avec Will. Je les aime tous les deux comme un frère et une sœur, donc tout ce qui concerne leur vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Malheureusement, Christina aime en parler.

Je pense à ma soirée solitaire pour ne pas l'entendre. Probablement un film ou deux, un plateau télé et un bon bain chaud. Ça me semble être un très bon programme.

« Tris, je peux te parler ? »

Je sors de ma transe et lève les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Bien sûr, c'est Tobias. Je pèse le pour et le contre et sachant qu'il insistera jusqu'à ce que je craque, j'acquiesce rapidement.  
Avec tout ce qui m'est arrivée aujourd'hui, je me dis que finalement je devrais vraiment rester chez moi demain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture :)**

 **C **hapitre 3 :****

Je pensais vraiment qu'on allait s'installer dans son appartement ou le mien mais au contraire, il me guide vers le Gouffre. Il m'emmène au même endroit qu'il m'a montrée après m'avoir fait découvrir son Paysage des Peurs. Nous sommes restés assis ici quelques heures rien qu'à discuter. D'abord de son enfance puis de tout et de rien.

« Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ?

-On doit parler et je ne veux pas qu'on soit dérangés.

-Gwen pourrait nous déranger.

-Gwen ne connait pas cet endroit. »

Je le fixe alors qu'il s'assied. Il tapote la place à côté de lui pour m'inviter à le rejoindre.

« Tu ne l'as jamais emmenée ici ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je préfère garder cet endroit que pour moi.

-Mais tu me l'as montré à moi.

-On devait en discuter en privé… de mes peurs. »

Je ne le pousse pas plus, je ne veux pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-De toi. Je n'ai pas honte de toi et je n'ai jamais voulu t'humilier. Je voulais juste t'aider.

-Apprends à mieux utiliser tes mots.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer non plus.

-Probablement…

-Et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as explosé comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas… »

Je relève mes genoux pour pouvoir poser mon menton dessus. Je sens sa main dans ma nuque qui chatouille les petits cheveux qui s'y trouve. Il sait que je suis très sensible à cet endroit. Cela m'arrache un petit rire puis je tourne la tête vers lui, ma joue sur mes genoux.

« Dis-moi tout ce qui ne va pas, Six.

-Mes parents…

-Je sais, c'est très difficile à vivre. Mais pour être honnête, tes parents n'auraient pas voulu que tu te morfondes sur leur mort. Tu as le droit de les pleurer mais tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter de vivre. Ce n'est pas toi qui es morte. »

Une larme coule le long de ma joue à ses mots. Ils sont durs à entendre mais vrais.

« Mon poids…. », annoncé-je après quelques minutes.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi.

« Quoi ?

-Mon poids, ça me dérange beaucoup.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais pourquoi ? Esthétiquement ou psychologiquement ?

-Les deux. Je n'ai pas été diminuée physiquement parce que je ne suis pas obèse non plus mais esthétiquement, je me hais. Et psychologiquement, ça me détruit…

-Je l'ai vu…. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange tellement. C'est mignon tout ça. »

Il titille mes petits bourrelets au niveau de mes hanches. Il ne le fait pas pour me rendre mal à l'aise ou me gêner mais pour m'embêter. Je tape sur ses mains pour qu'il éloigne ses gros doigts de mon ventre mais Tobias Eaton n'abandonne jamais. Il atteint mes côtes et je suis partie dans un fou rire. Je tente de repousser ses doigts mais il est trop rapide. Je m'écroule sur le dos en riant à gorge déployée.

Je finis par gagner contre lui quand je mime de lui mordre les doigts s'il continue. Je reste couchée sur le sol pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Plus sérieusement, je peux te coatcher dans un programme militaire. Ça sera beaucoup plus difficile que ce matin mais tu verras, seuls les premiers jours sont difficiles.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie…. Allez, qu'est-ce qui t'embête encore ? »

Mes sentiments pour toi ? Je retourne mon regard vers la pierre en face de nous.

« Rien.

-Tu en es sûre ? »

Je l'observe à nouveau avec un petit sourire.

« Certaine. »

 **\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\**

« Allez Tris ! On se bouge ! »

Je l'entends crier alors que je suis à l'autre bout de la salle. Il a pris un mégaphone ou quoi ? Je finis mon 5ème tour de salle. Je n'ai pas le temps de respirer qu'il m'envoie aux tapis de sol pour des séries d'abdos. Et bien après ça, je peux commencer à taper dans un sac. Tobias m'observe, me scrute, afin de trouver la moindre erreur.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Garde tes abdos contractés quand tu frappes le sac. Et garde le dos droit, tu n'es déjà pas très grande. Lève ton bras gauche, ton visage est exposé. Essaie d'enchaîner les coups pour déstabiliser ton adversaire. »

Je suis son dernier exemple. Un crochet du droit, un direct gauche, un coup de genou de droit puis un virage à 90 degrés pour lui décocher un uppercut dans le ventre. Il ne l'a pas vu venir et se replie sur lui-même. Je souris alors qu'il essaie de reprendre son souffle.

« Règle numéro une, sois toujours sur tes gardes. », annoncé-je fièrement.

Il lève la tête. Je pensais qu'il allait être énervé mais il rit.

« Ok, tu gagnes un point. »

Il lance un poing vers moi mais je m'y attendais. Je l'esquive rapidement puis attrape son poignet et le tord à la limite de la douleur. Tobias me sourit.

« Très bien, tu as toujours des réflexes parfaits. »

Ce n'est qu'un petit compliment mais en ces moments difficiles et venant de lui, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour booster ma motivation.

« Allez, on va faire un peu de muscu. »

Je grogne mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il me guide vers les tapis de sol alors que je traîne les pieds.

« Non, pas ça, s'il te plaît.

-Désolée Tris mais c'est comme ça ! 20 abdos, tout de suite ! »

Je m'assieds en le regardant avec une grimace.

« On ne peut pas s'arranger ?

-30 abdos !

-Tobias !

-40 ! »

Je ne dis plus rien, par peur de devoir en faire 50. Il ne dit rien pendant que je travaille. Il est adossé au mur, les bras croisés et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Au bout de 20 abdos, il m'autorise une pause de 2 minutes. Lorsque je reprends, la porte de la salle s'ouvre et Gwen fait son apparition. Tout de suite, je décortique sa silhouette. Un ventre plat et musclé. Des cuisses puissantes qui doivent lui permettre de courir des heures sans s'arrêter. Des hanches développées qui selon moi, n'ont ni vergetures ni cellulite.

C'est à ce moment que je décide qu'il est temps que je me bouge et que je dois tout faire pour lui ressembler un jour.

Je redouble mes efforts et accélère la cadence. Je finis mes abdos en un temps record et enchaîne avec des pompes. Tobias m'a déjà oubliée car il est déjà entrain de faire les yeux doux à sa petite-amie.

« Je vous ai apporté de l'eau, dit-elle en posant deux bouteilles d'eau sur une table à proximité.

-Merci.

-Tout se passe bien ?

-Oui, elle a un mental d'acier. »

Je ne peux qu'entendre leur conversation et quelque chose ne va pas. Je les ai entendu parler des dizaines et des dizaines de fois mais jamais un échange n'a été aussi froid et distant. Je ne devrais pas me mêler de leurs affaires mais ce sont des amis, je m'inquièterais tout autant pour Christina et Will, Uriah et Marlene, Shauna et Zeke.

Pour le moment, je ne dis rien et me concentre sur l'exercice. Gwen nous quitte assez rapidement et je vois que Tobias est perturbé. Je m'arrête 5 minutes, il est plus important que ma remise en forme pour le moment.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, ça va…

\- Ca a pas l'air… Je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre vous mais je suis là si tu as envie d'en parler.

-C'est rien, on a quelques désaccords en ce moment. Je t'épargne les détails.

-Tout allait bien hier soir pourtant.

-C'est très récent.

-D'accord. »

Je ne le pousse pas plus car je ne veux pas qu'il craque en s'énervant contre moi. Je retourne à mes exercices mais il me stoppe.

« Bois d'abord. »

J'accepte la bouteille, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point ma gorge brûlait. J'en bois un demi-litre d'une traite puis me remet en position.

« Tu es motivée tout d'un coup.

-Il le faut, si je veux arriver à mon but.

-D'accord mais on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Tu travailles depuis 4 bonnes heures.

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je vais rester encore un peu.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu devrais te reposer et ne pas trop forcer sur ton corps.

-Oui, c'est bon. Va parler avec Gwen, vous avez des choses à régler.

-Je t'ai promis que je t'aiderai alors je reste avec toi. Gwen peut attendre. »

Je le remercie avec un sourire. Je dois avouer que je suis heureuse de voir qu'il veut passer du temps avec moi. Il m'aide à me lever en me tendant ses mains.

« Viens, on va lancer des couteaux.

-Il est hors de question que je te serve de cible. »

Il éclate de rire en m'emboîtant le pas. Il me tend les couteaux que j'empoigne avec plaisir. J'ai toujours aimé les couteaux, ce sentiment de puissance qui nous envahi une fois que l'un d'eux vient se loger au cœur d'un cible.

Après 10 minutes à jeter des couteaux côte à côte, Tobias décide de me faire part de ses problèmes.

« Gwen veut qu'on emménage ensemble… Et moi je trouve que c'est trop rapide.

-Ah bon ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis un an.

-Presque 11 mois… Et elle a mal pris le fait que je dise non.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est pas de ta faute.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. Expliques-lui que tu n'es pas prêt mais qu'un jour, ça pourrait bien arriver.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Allez Tobias, si j'ai réussi à venir ici, tu arriveras à lui parler.

-J'irai lui parler ce soir, c'est pas si urgent.

-Comme tu veux. »

Nous restons une heure de plus avant que je ne décide de rentrer, je dois essayer de dessiner un petit peu. Avant de rentrer, je dis à Tobias que je dois passer quelque part et qu'il n'a pas besoin de m'accompagner. Il n'insiste pas car je sais qu'il doit parler à Gwen.

Je fais un détour vers la Fosse et m'assieds sur un des bancs en pierre. Je fixe les escaliers en pierre qui ont été mis en place après l'accident. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. J'ai un petit sourire triste en repensant à eux mais je me répète que je dois aller de l'avant. Qu'ils ne veulent pas que je me morfonde.

Pourtant, je ne reste pas longtemps seule. Une présence féminine se fait sentir à côté de moi et un bras est posé autour de mes épaules.

« Bonjour Marlene.

-Bonjour ma Belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais besoin de venir ici.

-Oups pardon, tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

-Non, tu peux rester. Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis longtemps…

-Je voulais venir te voir mais Christina nous l'a déconseillé. Elle disait que tu avais besoin d'être seule.

-Je n'avais pas tellement ce besoin mais j'étais très désagréable. Je t'aurais demandée de partir très rapidement.

-Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

-Tori, Christina et Quatre. Ils m'ont un peu forcé et un coup de fouet, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-C'est difficile, très difficile mais bon.. je dois continuer.

-On est tous là pour toi, tu le sais.

-Merci Mar. »

Je la serre contre moi mais elle s'écarte rapidement.

« Tu pues !

-Oh, ça c'est le super entraînement de Quatre.

-Entrainement ?

-Oui, pour perdre du poids.

-Je suis vraiment contente de te voir dans cet esprit. Tu prends tout en main et ça te va vraiment bien. Tu aurais dû être leader.

-Arrête tes conneries. Mais tu m'as énormément manquée. »

Je la reprends dans mes bras malgré mon odeur nauséabonde.

« Tu me tiens au courant si tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ces prochains jours…

-On peut s'entraîner ensemble, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup la musculation.

-Si tu veux, on peut s'organiser ça.

-Merci Mar. Je pense que je vais y aller mais on se tient au courant pour cette séance.

-Quand tu veux ! »

Cinq jours plus tard, après une longue discussion avec Tori pour reparler de mon poste en tant que tatoueuse suivit d'une petite séance de sport courte mais intensive, je retourne vers mon appartement. Je suis surprise de voir Tobias qui toque sans arrêt à ma porte.

« Tris, ouvre ! Allez ! »

Il donne un coup dans la porte puis commence à faire les cent pas. Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Quatre ?

-Ah Tris ! Tu es là !

-Oui…

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Je déverrouille la porte puis le laisse entrer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à me dire mais c'est clair que ça le perturbe.


	4. Chapter 4

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Il y a un petit moment avec un langage un peu plus sérieux et direct (insultes) vers la fin. J'espère que ça ne dérangera aucun d'entre vous. Ce n'est pas très violent mais on ne sait jamais...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non c'est bon.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? »

Il continue à faire les cent pas.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière ! Tu as raison, je n'étais pas prêt pour emménager avec elle et je sais que je ne le serai jamais ! Alors je suis allé chez elle pour rompre !

-Quoi !? Mais t'es complètement malade ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit de rompre avec elle ! Tobias Eaton ! Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

Bien sûr, dans mon esprit, une toute petite partie de moi espère qu'il l'a fait mais une autre part, une très grosse part, éprouve un sentiment de culpabilité suffocant. Je suis responsable.

« Calme-toi ! Oui, tu n'as rien dit de tel mais c'était ma décision. Alors je suis allé chez elle. J'ai toqué mais elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai utilisé la clé qu'elle m'avait donné et j'ai entendu qu'elle était sous la douche. J'ai commencé à l'attendre quand j'ai vu les deux verres sur la table basse. Tu me diras, une amie aurait pu être là… mais j'ai vu son lit défait. C'était une Erudite, elle ne laisse jamais son lit défait… Et après j'ai entendu une voix masculine venant de la salle de bain… avec la sienne.

-Tobias… tu penses qu'elle t'a trompé ?

-Il te faut quoi d'autre ? C'est sûr et certain.

\- Je suis désolée.

-J'y étais allé pour rompre mais savoir qu'elle en voyait un autre derrière mon dos… Si elle ne me voulait plus, elle aurait pu me dégager avant d'en prendre un autre. »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors je le prends dans mes bras.

« Va lui parler quand même. Tu dois mettre les choses au clair et tu as droit à une explication. C'est même possible que ça ne soit qu'un malentendu.

-Tu es vraiment optimiste !

-Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, tu ne le mérites pas.

-Merci… Je vais y aller.

-Ma porte est toujours ouverte si tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

-J'y penserais. »

Il m'embrasse sur la tête avant de sortir. Je ne m'attarde pas pour prendre une douche parce que je sens vraiment mauvais. Une fois sorti, je m'observe dans le miroir. L'objectif final n'est pas encore atteint mais je m'y approche. J'ai fait énormément de sport et j'ai jeté toutes les choses grasses, sucrées et salées qui traînaient dans mon placard et mon frigo. Mon but n'a jamais été aussi proche.

Je me rhabille pour être à l'aise sur le canapé. Je tuerais pour avoir un bol de popcorn mais une pomme suffira. J'ai pris ma première bouchée quand quelqu'un toque à ma porte.

« Encore toi, sourié-je en ouvrant à Tobias.

-Oui, je viens de lui parler.

-Aujourd'hui ? Je croyais t'avoir dit d'attendre.

-Je devais savoir ! »

Nous nous installons sur le canapé, le film est sur pause.

« Alors ?

-Elle ne me trompait pas. Tommy est là, son meilleur ami gay. Il était venu pour l'aider à se préparer. Elle voulait qu'on sorte ce soir.

-C'est une bonne chose, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

-Je dois avouer que ça me donnait une raison en moins de la quitter. Mais je l'ai quand même fait.

-Tu as réussi ?

-C'était dur…

-C'est normal, tu étais avec elle pendant presque un an. Tu avais des sentiments pour elle.

-Je ne pense pas… On m'a décrit ce que c'était être amoureux et ce n'est pas ce que je ressentais quand je la voyais. Elle était ma première copine, je n'étais qu'un petit Pète-Sec innocent à l'époque.

-Comment elle l'a pris ?

-Très mal. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle est persuadée qu'il y a une autre femme.

-Ah merde, tu as essayé de lui expliquer ?

-Bien sûr. Elle n'a même pas essayé de m'écouter. Je me dis tant pis pour elle, je ne lui dois plus rien.

-Tu sais si elle va bien ? Je devrais aller lui parler, elle a toujours été là pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Tris.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-N'y vas pas, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, d'accord ! »

Il laisse sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé et place une main sur ses yeux.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-C'est bizarre de se retrouver de nouveau tout seul. Je sais qu'on habitait chacun dans notre appartement et qu'on n'était pas collés l'un à l'autre mais savoir que maintenant, je n'aurais plus à l'attendre à la cafet ou me creuser la tête pour sortir, c'est bizarre…

-Tu vas vite t'y faire… enfin je suppose… Désolée, je suis un peu nul dans ces situations, ça ne m'est jamais arrivée. Tu devrais plutôt aller parler avec Zeke.

-Probablement, mais si je vais chez Zeke il va déjà organiser un rencard pour que je ne reste pas seul. Toi, tu vas juste me proposer à boire et m'aider à me changer les esprits.

-Tu me connais bien ! Whisky ou tequila ?

-Ramène les deux ! »

Je cherche les deux bouteilles que je garde précieusement dans un placard de la cuisine, ainsi que quatre verres. Deux shooters et deux verres à whisky.

Je dépose le tout sur la table basse, Tobias es déjà allé chercher des chips chez lui. Je remplis deux shooters de tequila.

« Je sais que tu fais un régime plutôt strict mais ça te dérange de faire une exception juste ce soir ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est exceptionnel et tu as besoin de ça ! Alors … santé ! »

Nous avalons le contenu de nos verres cul sec avant de les remplir à nouveau.

Ca ne nous arrive pas souvent de boire ensemble mais dès que nous le faisons, c'est pour une raison précise. La dernière fois, c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort à sa mère, un souvenir très pénible pour lui.

Le quart de la bouteille de tequila est vidée lorsque nous attaquons le whisky. Nous avons décidé d'allumer la télévision où une émission humoristique est à l'antenne. Avec la fatigue et l'alcool dans notre sang, nous rions comme deux enfants. Cette émission est tout ce dont je me souviens.

La première chose que je sens quand je me réveille est ce tambour qui cogne dans ma tête. Je grogne de douleur avant de serrer mon oreiller contre moi… sauf que mon oreiller est moins moelleux que d'habitude et il est chaud. J'ouvre les yeux et vois que je suis étalée sur Tobias, dans mon lit. Je fais un saut en arrière, manque de chance en arrière il y a le sol. Je tombe dans un gros boum, je me rends alors compte que je suis en sous-vêtements. Sans réfléchir, je tire la couette vers moi pour me cacher.

« Tris ? »

Il roule sur le côté et fronce les sourcils en me voyant par terre. C'est là que je m'aperçois qu'il est en boxer.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? demandé-je.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Non.

-D'accord… Viens assied toi ici. »

Je me relève pour m'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui, emmitouflée dans ma couverture.

« Tu t'en souviens toi ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, il ne s'est rien passé de gênant.

-Oh, tant mieux.

-On a juste bu… énormément bu… et tu t'es endormie sur moi assez rapidement. J'ai réussi à t'aider à te coucher mais tu ne voulais pas que je parte. Tu m'as forcé à me coucher à côté de toi. Ensuite tu avais trop chaud et tu t'es déshabillée pour dormir. Pour ma défense, j'avais une bonne dose d'alcool en moi et j'ai fait comme toi. Tu dormais déjà quand je me suis allongé.

-J'ai hyper mal à la tête.

-Moi aussi. Malheureusement, je dois aller travailler…

-Je ne commence qu'à 11 heures. Laisse-moi te faire un petit déjeuner pour te remercier de t'être occupé de moi hier soir.

-C'est à moi de te remercier, j'avais besoin de cette soirée. Je vais rentrer chez moi, on se retrouve à la salle à 18 heures ?

-Sois à l'heure ! »

Il m'embrasse sur la tête avant de s'habiller et de partir. Je retombe sur mon lit avec un énorme sourire. Son odeur emplit mes narines et encore plus quand j'empoigne son oreiller. Mais soudainement, je me redresse.

Je me suis déshabillée devant lui ? Oh non, il m'a vue en sous-vêtements. Ça y est, je peux mourir de honte maintenant !

Il n'est que 9 heures et je n'arriverais jamais à me rendormir. Je me relève et avale un cachet pour le mal de tête. Malgré ce que Tobias m'a dit, je décide d'aller voir Gwen. Elle doit être au 36ème dessous, je le serais si Tobias me plaquait.

Je toque à la porte deux fois et attends lorsque j'entends du bruit. Elle apparaît avec les cheveux ébouriffés et deux poches sous les yeux.

« Bonjour Gwen, je peux entrer ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Quatre est venu me parler hier soir, je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

-Quatre était chez toi ? Il faisait quoi chez toi ?

-Il n'était pas trop bien et avait besoin de parler.

-Tu as couché avec lui, c'est ça ? Et tu viens me narguer !

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Je ne te ferais jamais ça !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi ce matin ?

-Il avait trop bu pour rentrer chez lui, il ne s'est rien passé.

-Il habite en face de chez toi ! Arrête de me mentir, sale garce. Je sais pourquoi tu es là ! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a forcé à me quitter ! Je t'ai vu le regarder, le déshabiller du regard à chaque occasion. Alors couche avec lui si tu veux mais ne me mêle pas à ça ! Je ne t'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! Gros tas ! »

Elle me claque la porte au nez alors qu'une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je n'ai jamais été humiliée à ce point et ce en moins de dix minutes. Certes Gwen n'a jamais été une amie proche mais je l'ai toujours respectée à cause de Tobias. La voir réagir comme ça envers moi, c'est très douloureux. Surtout qu'elle a su où taper pour me faire mal. Et pourtant je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'entends ses pleurs à travers la porte. Elle est vraiment attristée par cette rupture. Même si c'est douloureux pour moi de dire ça, je devrais parler à Tobias pour qu'il pense à retourner avec elle. Ils étaient heureux.

Je me dirige tout de même vers le salon de tatouage pour aller travailler. Tori était heureuse de me revoir au salon quand je suis revenue travailler. Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras alors que je la remerciais. C'est elle qui a été l'événement déclencheur de ma remise en forme.

« Bonjour Tris, toujours en avance.

-J'ai été suffisamment absente pour ne pas me permettre d'être en retard.

-Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça ! »

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers mon poste que je mets rapidement en place. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer car un client arrive immédiatement.

 **J'attends vos avis et j'espère que le moment avec Gwen n'a dérangé personne !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je m'excuse pour l'attente, j'ai vraiment un emploi du temps chargé cette année !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Je quitte le travail vers 17h30 pour avoir le temps de rentrer chez moi chercher mes affaires et arriver à l'heure à la salle. Bien sûr, quand j'arrive Tobias est déjà là. Il est entrain de se défouler sur un sac de sable. Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il marmonne quelque chose mais je ne le comprends pas.

« Tobias ?

-Salut Tris, dit-il sans se tourner.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Tu ne veux pas t'entraîner ?

-Si, si mais je m'inquiète un peu pour toi.

-Pas besoin.

-Si, tu es vraiment bizarre. Alors je me disais …

-Pas maintenant.

-D'accord. Après alors… »

Je commence tout de suite à m'échauffer puis à m'entraîner. Tobias ne me parle que très peu. Je commence à croire qu'il peut être déprimé.

Après la séance, je l'invite chez moi pour un apéro. Pour moi, ça consistera en un verre d'eau mais pour Tobias, c'est une bière.

« Allez, dis-moi ce qui te dérange.

-C'est plusieurs choses…

-Le travail, Eric qui veut que je reprenne l'initiation…

-Et Gwen aussi ?

-Gwen ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'elle ?

-Eh bien, je…

-Tu es allée lui parler, c'est ça ?

-Un petit peu !

-Punaise Tris ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas y aller !

-Elle était vraiment déprimée quand j'y suis allée, tu devrais penser à retourner avec elle. Vous étiez heureux ensemble.

-Tout d'abord, je ne me remettrai pas avec Gwen. On a été heureux au début mais ensuite, ça a changé. Tu y es allée ce matin ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Rien de spécial.

-Ne me mens pas, Tris.

-Elle s'est un peu emportée mais je ne lui en veux pas. Elle a vraiment souffert ces derniers jours.

-Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ça, ça ne te regardait pas !

-Tu viens chez moi après ta rupture, tu te tournes vers moi quand il y a un problème et ensuite, ça ne me regarde pas ? Et en plus, toi tu dois tout connaître de ma vie ?

-C'est entièrement différent !

-Bien sûr que non ! Je veux bien être là pour toi mais je ne suis pas à ton service. Je ne serais pas là seulement quand tu as besoin de moi.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi !

-Moi aussi !

-A la différence de toi, je vais bien !

-Ah oui ? Qui est complètement déprimé depuis quelques jours ? Qui se bourre la gueule tous les soirs ? Cherches pas trop, il est juste en face de moi…. Alors oui, moi je m'inquiète parce que ça ne te ressemble pas d'être comme ça. Et tu es comme ça depuis que c'est fini avec Gwen. Je me dis juste que si tu retournais avec elle, tu irais mieux.

-Tu es vraiment loin de savoir ce qu'il se passe…

-Alors dis le moi ! Je veux t'aider comme tu m'as aidée. »

Je m'assieds en face de lui sur la table basse alors qu'il est sur le canapé. Il regarde sa bouteille quasi-vide en soupirant. Après quelques minutes, je place mes mains sur ses genoux.

« Tobias ? »

Il redresse la tête doucement.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas…

-Je te parie le contraire.

-S'il te plaît, Tris. Pas maintenant.

-D'accord mais on en parle après.

-Merci. »

Je choisis un film humoristique pour détendre l'atmosphère mais c'est toujours très tendu entre nous. Chacun reste sur son côté du canapé, un espace bien défini entre nous et aucun mot n'est échangé. Pourtant, je sais qu'aucun de nous regarde le film. Il commence vraiment à m'énerver.

« Elle t'a dit quoi ? Gwen, je veux dire. », demande-t-il soudainement.

Je mets le film sur pause et me tourne vers lui.

« Sois honnête, s'il te plaît.

-Elle est persuadée que je t'ai forcé à la quitter. Et qu'on couchait ensemble dans son dos.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a insultée ?

-…

-Je m'en doutais.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Je ne lui en veux pas du tout.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a dit.

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien. »

Il laisse tomber sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé sans me quitter des yeux.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies fini au milieu de cette histoire.

-Laisse tomber, c'est dans le passé maintenant. J'espère juste que Gwen se calmera un petit peu… Je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver au fond du Gouffre 'accidentellement'.

-Elle n'est pas comme ça.

-Ne sous-estime pas la jalousie.

-Oui, je sais… »

Son ventre se met à gargouiller au même moment. Il décide de rentrer chez lui pour le dîner alors que je réchauffe une soupe que j'ai faite il y a quelques jours. Je suis installée sur le canapé quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je vois que je viens de recevoir un message de Marlène.

 _Mar : Je ne travaille pas demain. On se retrouve à la salle ?_

 _Tris : Pas de soucis. 10h ?_

 _Mar : Christina voulait venir avec nous, ça te dérange ?_

 _Tris : Bien sûr que non. Je peux demander Shauna aussi._

 _Mar : Je m'en occupe !_

Je repose le téléphone sur le canapé avant de me coucher et de me mettre à l'aise pour regarder mon film. J'ai dû vraiment me détendre car je me suis endormie en un rien de temps.

Le vibreur me réveille dans la mesure où mon téléphone se trouve à côté de mon visage. Je l'approche de mon visage, à moitié endormie.

« Mmmm… allo ?...

-…

-Allo ?

-…

-C'est qui ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Je regarde mon écran pour voir que je n'ai aucun appel mais juste un message. Oh…

 _Mar : Shauna travaille demain. On se retrouve plutôt à 18h ? Christina est toujours dispo._

Je tape rapidement un petit oui puis me rendort immédiatement. En revanche, ce qui me réveille à nouveau c'est l'odeur de crêpes qui flotte dans l'air. J'ouvre doucement les yeux malgré la lumière aveuglante filtrée par les rideaux. Et pourtant, je dois savoir d'où vient cette odeur. Je me redresse, la couverture posée sur moi retombe autour de ma taille et le coussin sous ma tête reprend sa forme. C'est d'autant plus surprenant que je me suis endormie sans couverture ni coussin.

« Tu es réveillée !

-Tobias ?

-Tiens, je t'ai fait un cappuccino, comme tu les aimes. »

J'accepte la boisson, déboussolée.

« Et je t'ai fait des crêpes, elles arrivent dans deux minutes. »

Il disparaît dans la cuisine alors que je reste assise ici. Je ne comprends rien. Il arrive avec un plateau rempli de bonnes choses. Crêpes, salade de fruit, jus de fruit, yaourt.

« C'est vraiment gentil mais je ne comprends pas.

-Tu avais raison. Tu as toujours été impliquée dans ma vie. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, plus que tu ne le crois. Je suis venu m'excuser.

-C'est gentil mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça… même si ce cappuccino est divin !

-Je voulais te faire plaisir.

-Merci. Comment es-tu rentré ?

-Tu m'as donné ta clé.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, quand tu étais malade il y a quelques mois.

-C'est vrai… J'avais oublié. »

Je regarde ce petit festin devant moi puis lui souris.

« Tu es adorable, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

-J'espérais qu'on puisse parler après. Tu peux me rejoindre au Gouffre quand tu as fini ?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux que je vienne tout de suite ?

-Non, prends ton temps. C'est pas urgent. »

Je le regarde sortir de mon appartement en fronçant les sourcils. Il est nerveux. Je ne comprends pas la raison et ça me fait peur. Je pensais aussi qu'il allait rester avec moi ce matin. On aurait pu discuter ici.

Je mange deux crêpes avec mon cappuccino puis range tout dans le frigo. Je me prépare pour la journée et me dépêche d'aller au Gouffre.

Je suis surprise de voir qu'il n'est pas là. Il ne me ferait pas ça. Je m'avance un peu plus pour aller m'asseoir mais je le vois dans le coin sombre.

« Tu voulais me parler ? Je suis là. »

Il sourit et s'approche. Il gratte sa nuque rapidement. Il est très nerveux.

« Oui, tu as fait vite.

-Tu étais bizarre. Tu l'es encore un peu.

-Viens, assieds-toi. »

Il me prend la main en m'aidant à m'asseoir puis s'assied à côté de moi.

« Je suis allé parler à Gwen, admet-il. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. On a quand même bien discuté tous les deux et on était d'accord sur le fait qu'on a eu notre temps ensemble mais qu'on ne pourrait plus être comme avant.

-Je préfère que tu me dises ça et que tu ne regrettes rien.

-Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît.

-Pardon.

-Ca ne nous a pas pris longtemps pour qu'on se rende compte de ça. Et ensuite, elle m'a demandée s'il y avait une autre femme. Je lui ai dit oui. Je voulais être honnête avec elle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne par des rumeurs. Elle s'en doutait, ce qui est étonnant parce que je ne m'en suis rendu compte que très récemment que j'avais des sentiments pour cette femme. Avant ce n'était qu'une attirance mais ça s'est renforcé avec le temps. »

J'ai la gorge serrée ainsi qu'une énorme boule dans le ventre. Je ne pensais pas devoir l'écouter parler d'une autre femme aussi vite.

« Tu es sûre de tes sentiments ? Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

-Oui, j'en suis certain. Par contre, je ne suis pas certain de ses sentiments à elle. J'ai de l'espoir que ça soit réciproque mais j'ai eu des signes confus ces derniers temps.

-Je suis sûre que c'est réciproque. Tu as ce qu'il faut plaire à n'importe quelle femme. Et si elle te dit non, c'est qu'elle ne voit pas l'homme formidable que tu es.

-Merci. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. »

Un de ses mains lâche les miennes pour se poser sur ma joue et ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. La chaleur me monte aux joues alors que mon cerveau semble s'arrêter immédiatement. Je tente de lui rendre son baiser mais il se sépare de moi. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il glisse ses doigts sur mon visage avec un petit sourire en coin. Je me sens vulnérable sous ses yeux et m'écarte un peu mais sa main attrape gentiment mon menton pour m'éviter de m'écarter. Il serre son autre bras autour de ma taille puis m'embrasse avec plus d'assurance. Je glisse mes doigts dans son dos, à la recherche d'un nouveau territoire à explorer. Ces lèvres dont j'ai tellement rêvé sont enfin là où elles devraient être. Sur les miennes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là à nous embrasser mais je m'en fiche complètement. Il finit par s'écarter encore une fois afin de nous permettre de respirer. J'ai un petit sourire qui ne va pas me quitter de sitôt.

Il éloigne les mèches de cheveux de mon visage alors que je me jette dans ses bras. Son rire nous secoue tous les deux mais je reste recroquevillée contre lui. Je sens la chaleur de son corps réchauffer mon cœur que je pensais gelé.

 **Je sais, vous l'avez attendu ce moment ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il y aura encore un chapitre après celui là et un épilogue qui est en cours d'écriture ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

J'entre dans la salle d'entraînement un petit peu en retard. J'ai passé la journée avec Tobias à discuter de ce qu'on allait devenir tous les deux.

 _Il me guide vers son appartement sans jamais lâcher ma main. Nous tombons sur son lit puis nous restons allongés chacun sur notre côté, un grand sourire sur nos visages. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me penche pour l'embrasser. Cela dure quelques minutes avant que je ne me redresse brusquement._

 _« Ça veut dire quoi pour toi ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _\- Nous deux._

 _-Eh bien, j'ai perdu trop de temps à essayer de me convaincre qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Maintenant, je veux que l'on profite de ce que l'on a… Tu pensais que je n'étais pas sérieux avec toi ?_

 _-Tu viens de rompre avec Gwen…_

 _-C'est vrai… mais je t'ai toujours eu dans le cœur. »_

 _Je me blottis dans ses bras alors qu'il resserre son étreinte. Je savoure la sensation de ses bras autour de moi. La chaleur de son corps réchauffe le mien, son odeur calme mon cœur palpitant. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ces quelques instants que nous nous accordons._

 _« Tu dors ? murmure-t-il après quelques minutes._

 _-Non. », répliqué-je en redressant la tête avec un sourire._

 _Il embrasse mon front._

 _« Tu pensais à quoi ?_

 _-Je me demandais si on devrait en parler aux autres._

 _-Bien sûr._

 _-Et je pensais à Gwen… on devrait attendre pour elle._

 _-Si c'est ce que tu veux._

 _-Et elle devrait l'apprendre avant tous le monde. J'irai lui parler._

 _-Hors de question. J'irai lui parler !_

 _-Non ! C'est à moi de le faire !_

 _-Tous les deux alors. Je refuse qu'elle te blesse comme la dernière fois._

 _-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?_

 _-Tu me l'as dit !_

 _-Je t'ai dit qu'elle s'était emportée, c'est tout !_

 _-J'ai deviné !_

 _-Menteur !_

 _-D'accord, elle me l'a avoué. Je lui ai demandé de tout me dire._

 _-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pas grave. Elle était blessée._

 _-Tu ne l'as pas crue au moins. »_

 _J'ai envie de lui mentir mais il le devinera._

 _« Juste un petit peu._

 _-Tris…_

 _-Je sais ! Elle était énervée mais c'est comme ça. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était faux mais je n'ai pas réussi._

 _-Moi je te le dis. C'est entièrement faux ! Tu n'es pas une briseuse de couple et qu'on soit clairs, tu n'es pas grosse !_

 _-Plus autant…mais je l'ai été._

 _-Jamais tu n'as été grosse. Et même si tu étais en surpoids, je dois t'avouer que je trouvais ça sexy._

 _-Tu te fous de moi là ?_

 _-Pas du tout. »_

 _Je pince ma hanche._

 _« Comme tu peux trouver ça, sexy ?_

 _-Plus de surface à caresser. Et honnêtement, je préfèrerais que tu ne perdes plus de poids._

 _-C'est vrai ?_

 _-Oui, tu es comme il faut maintenant. »_

 _Je relève les yeux et quand je vois la sincérité dans ses yeux, je le serre tellement fort que je pourrais lui couper le souffle._

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais assez remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu as été là le jour où mes parents sont morts, à leur enterrement, pendant mon isolation volontaire, et maintenant._

 _-Tu comptes énormément pour moi. »_

 _Je l'embrasse encore une fois avant de m'en aller pour retrouver les filles._

Christina est déjà entrain de discuter avec Marlène. Je pense que Shauna sera un peu en retour.

« Salut les filles, désolée pour le retard.

-Pas de soucis. »

Je relève mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et je vois les filles immédiatement rire.

« Eh bien Tris ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Marlene se gratte le cou et Christina se mordille la lèvre.

« Tu as un suçon sur le cou.

-Impossible ! »

Je tente de cacher mon cou, en vain.

« Oh allez ! On sait reconnaître un suçon quand on voit un. Qui c'est ?

-J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est tout nouveau ! S'il vous plaît, laissez tomber ! »

Étonnamment, elles me laissent tranquille. J'espère vraiment que je ne lui ai pas laissé de marque moi aussi. N'importe qui ferai le rapprochement entre nous. Malheureusement pour moi, l'univers semble vouloir nous exposer aux yeux de tous.

Shauna entre dans la salle d'entraînement en vitesse. Elle pose ses affaires près des nôtres et nous rejoint rapidement.

« Désolée ! J'ai croisé Quatre et on a commencé à discuter !

-C'est pas grave !

-Si vous avez le temps pour des ragots, il semblerait que Tobias et Gwen aient remis le couvert. »

Une brique tombe dans mon estomac. C'est lui qui lui a dit ça ?

« Ils s'étaient séparés ? demande Christina.

-Oui, il a rompu avec elle, je ne sais plus quand. Mais ! Vu la morsure qu'il a sur le cou, il y a forcément quelque chose entre eux ! »

Marlene tourne immédiatement la tête vers moi.

« Tris !

-Bien vu Marlène ! Intervient Shauna. Toi qui lui parles tout le temps, tu dois savoir ! »

Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir vu mon suçon et ne comprend pas ce que Marlène insinue.

« Non, Shauna ! Regarde son cou ! »

Cette dernière se focalise dessous. Soudainement, elles commencent toutes les trois à me jeter des questions à la figure.

« Les filles, stop !

-Tu as couché avec lui ?

-Non ! Pas encore…

-Pas encore ?! Ok, Prior, tu en as trop dit maintenant. Explique-toi.

-Tobias est venu me voir à propos de sa relation avec Gwen. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait rompre avec elle. Qu'on soit claires, je ne lui ai jamais dit de la quitter. Enfin bref, il a rompu avec elle puis il est venu chez moi pour boire. Il ne s'est rien passé ce soir-là. Ce matin, il est venu pour me parler et il m'a avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi.

-Waouh…. Et Gwen est au courant ?

-Non, pas encore. On aimerait lui parler ensemble avant que ça ne se sache. Ça serait cool si vous pouviez garder cette histoire pour vous pour le moment.

-Bien sûr.

-Et toi, comment tu te sens dans tout ça ? S'inquiète Christina.

-C'est étrange. Je l'ai toujours vu avec Gwen et je commençais vraiment à me dire qu'ils allaient se marier et vivre leur petite vie.

-Tu as toujours eu des sentiments pour lui ? Mais tu n'as jamais rien dit.

-Oui, je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes…

-Tu es adorable ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies eu l'opportunité que tu attendais. »

Elles me prennent dans leur bras.

« Bon allez les filles… c'est pas comme ça qu'on va se muscler ! »

Après notre entraînement, je croise Gwen dans le couloir qui mène à mon appartement. Elle détourne son regard quand elle me voit et fait tout pour m'éviter avant de claquer la porte de son appartement derrière elle. Je prends une douche rapide puis toque à la porte de Tobias. Je suis surprise de le voir être avec Zeke et en même temps, pas tellement.

« Salut Tris, déjà rentrée ? Demande Zeke.

-Oui, Shauna est aussi rentrée si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Merci ! A demain Quatre ! Tris. »

Il m'embrasse sur la joue puis disparaît pour rejoindre sa belle. Tobias me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour venir te voir ?

-Non mais je te connais.

-J'ai croisé Gwen…

-Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non mais…. On devrait vraiment lui parler. Je me sens vraiment coupable. J'y vais maintenant, avec ou sans toi.

-… D'accord… je viens avec toi. »

Il attrape ses chaussures et les lace rapidement. Nous avançons vers la porte de Gwen, je prends une grande inspiration avant de frapper.

Elle ouvre doucement avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Vous voulez quoi ?

-On aimerait te parler, s'il te plaît. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis ouvre la porte. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et elle sur un pouf au sol.

« Je vous écoute.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, dis-je.

-Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Il ne voulait pas me laisser venir seule après la dernière fois…

-Oh… désolée pour ça.

-Ne t'excuses pas. Mais plus sérieusement... comment tu vas ?

-Ca va… mieux. Je pense qu'il t'a dit qu'on a rediscuté depuis… J'ai bien compris qu'il ne m'aimait plus et je le sentais bien. J'avais juste peur de me retrouver seule. Et puis, c'est comme ça maintenant. Il a pris sa décision.

-Justement, je voulais te parler de ça aussi… Je t'ai avoué qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autres…

-Je suis au courant pour vous deux. Intervient-elle.

-Quoi ? Comment ?

-Je vous ai vu interagir tous les deux ces derniers mois. Et même s'il n'y avait rien entre vous pendant tout ce temps, je me doutais bien qu'il ne fallait pas attendre longtemps avant de vous voir ensemble.

-Je te promets qu'il ne s'est vraiment rien passé entre nous pendant que vous étiez ensemble.

-Merci Tris. Je te crois. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'était cruel et insensible. Tu as vécu une période difficile et je n'avais pas le droit de te lancer ça à la figure.

-C'est passé. Laisse tomber. »

Elle me sourit puis regarde Tobias avec un sourire triste.

« Tu as intérêts à bien t'occuper d'elle. »

Il sourit puis se lève pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé.

-T'inquiètes pas, on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble de toute façon. »

Il la regarde avec un regard interrogateur.

« Tu caches quelque chose, toi.

-Pas du tout.

-Je te connais.

-J'ai peut-être reçu des avances d'un certain leader…

-Max ?! », s'insurge Tobias.

J'explose de rire à la mine dégoûtée de Tobias. Gwen arrive à se contrôler.

« Non, Eric. Idiot.

-Oh…

-Mais c'est très attentionné de votre part de venir me parler pour me tenir au courant.

-Tu ne devais pas l'apprendre par des ragots. »

Nous partons assez rapidement après ça. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Nous avons pu lui parler et elle n'est pas triste de l'apprendre. Je vais enfin pouvoir avancer sereinement avec Tobias sans avoir l'impression d'être cette briseuse de couple opportuniste.

« Je suis fier de toi. », me dit Tobias tout en embrassant mon front.

Je lui rend son sourire avant de l'embrasser comme il se doit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici enfin le dernier chapitre pour clôturer cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Epilogue**

Mon nez capte immédiatement l'odeur de pizza quand j'entre dans l'appartement. Tobias, Zeke et Eric sont tous les trois affalés sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, une bouteille de bière à la main, une part de pizza dans l'autre, l'attention captée sur ce film de zombies débile. Je place les courses sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avant de retourner dans la caverne de ces Cro-Magnon qui ont passé leur journée ici. J'ouvre les fenêtres et laisse entrer l'air frais.

« Bonjour mon Cœur.

-Salut, Tris.

-Hey ! »

Je ramasse la boîte de pizza au sol et la jette sur mon mari.

« Hey !

-Tu pourrais faire un effort franchement. J'en ai assez de rentrer dans une porcherie.

-L'appart est propre ! Juste le salon…

-Oui et bien juste le salon c'est déjà une très grande surface alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer tout ça. »

Je retourne dans la cuisine pour déballer les courses.

« Tu crois qu'elle est sérieuse ? Demande Zeke.

-Je sais pas trop… probablement…

-On devrait un peu ranger quand même, réplique Tobias. Je ne veux pas une répétition de la dernière fois dans la Fosse. »

Je souris au souvenir qu'il évoque.

 _Je venais de finir de repasser le linge quand Tobias est entré en coup de vent. Il venait juste chercher sa carte pour aller boire un coup avec ses amis. Jusqu'ici aucun problème. Mais lorsque j'ai vu les traces de bottes sur le sol, j'ai vu rouge. Je venais juste de finir le ménage intégral de l'appartement. J'ai alors pris la serpillère et je suis allée rejoindre mon tendre époux dans la Fosse. Il rigolait avec ses amis mais est devenu livide quand il m'a vue arrivée._

 _« Tris, qu'est-ce que…_

 _-Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est mariés ?_

 _-Hum… trois ans pourquoi ?_

 _-Et on est sortis ensemble combien de temps avant ça ?_

 _-Deux ans et demi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Et pourquoi as-tu la serpillère ?_

 _-Donc ça fait 5 ans ! Maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi en 5 ans, tu n'es toujours pas foutu de faire attention en entrant dans l'appart !_

 _-J'ai encore laissé des traces ? »_

 _Je lui lance la serpillère qu'il attrape in extremis._

 _-Tu as 2 minutes pour venir nettoyer sinon… »_

 _Je laisse la menace flotter dans l'air et il comprend immédiatement que c'est très mauvais pour lui. Il pose sa bière et court vers la maison. Ses amis commencent à rire alors je leur lance un regard noir._

 _« Vous voulez aller l'aider peut-être ?_

 _-Non, madame ! », répliquent-ils tous d'une seule voix et plutôt terrifiés._

 _En retournant tranquillement vers l'appartement, je souris, fière de ma prestation. Non seulement, le sol est propre quand je suis rentrée mais Tobias est entrain de continuer le repassage._

 _« J'ai décidé de t'aider un petit peu…_

 _-Non, ça ira merci. Retourne voir tes amis. »_

 _Je l'embrasse amoureusement._

 _« Je suis désolé, j'y penserai la prochaine fois._

 _-Merci. »_

 _Il se redirige vers la porte alors que je reprends possession du fer à repasser._

 _« Tris ? demande-t-il la main sur la poignée._

 _-Hmm ?_

 _-Je… je ne dois pas dormir sur le canapé ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Non, pas pour cette fois. »_

 _Il sourit et disparaît dans le couloir._

Cette fois je les entends ranger puis Tobias vient me rejoindre.

« Va prendre ta douche, je m'occupe du reste.

-Merci. »

Dix minutes plus tard, je retourne dans le salon. Ça ne sent plus le renfermé, les boîtes vides de pizza ont disparus, leurs chaussures sont rangées près de la porte d'entrée, ils sont assis correctement sur le canapé. Je décide de les rejoindre.

« Tu veux un bout de pizza ? Me demande Tobias.

-C'est gentil mais non. Je vais manger une salade ce soir.

-Tris… si c'est à cause de ta prétendue prise de poids…., chuchote-il à mon oreille.

-Elle n'est pas prétendue… j'ai pris du poids. D'ailleurs… Les garçons, vous trouvez que j'ai grossi ? »

Ils me regardent en palissant.

« Non, enfin peut-être un peu mais ça ne se voit pas ! Enfin…

-Même si tu as grossi, tu restes très bien comme tu es. »

Je fronce les sourcils aux bafouillages de Zeke puis au compliment d'Eric. Ils n'osent me le dire franchement. Mais je comprends ce qu'ils insinuent.

« Traduction : oui, Tris tu as grossi.

-Carrément ! », déclare Zeke.

Tobias le regarde avec des gros yeux et Eric attend que j'explose.

« Merci Zeke ! Enfin quelqu'un d'honnête.

-De rien Tris ! »

Tobias s'éclaircit la gorge puis passe un bras autour de moi.

« Même si tu as grossi, je trouve ça très mignon.

-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant ! En tout cas tu peux être sûr que ces kilos auront disparu la semaine prochaine. »

Malheureusement pour moi, il semblerait que je n''ai pas perdu mes kilos en trop. Et bien au contraire, j'ai encore pris 800 grammes. Je m'observe dans le miroir. Ce gros ventre me dégoûte plus qu'autre chose. J'en ai même la nausée à chaque fois que je me vois.

Tobias arrive par derrière et me prend dans ses bras.

« Tu es magnifique.

-Je suis grosse. »

Il soupire mais resserre son étreinte.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'ai tout fait pour maigrir et je ne fais que grossir. Est-ce que tu penses que je puisse être malade ?

-J'y ai pensé. Tu as aussi pris des antibiotiques pour ta fièvre… peut-être que c'est ça.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller à l'infirmerie, ça me rassurerait qu'ils me disent que tout va bien.

-Si tu veux. Maintenant ?

-Autant y aller tant qu'on ne travaille pas.

-D'accord. »

Nous nous rendons vers la clinique avec sa main autour de ma taille tandis que je me mordille les ongles. Il attrape mon poignet et retire ma main de ma bouche.

« Arrête, tu vas te blesser !

-Désolée, je suis juste nerveuse.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de l'autre. Tout ira bien.

-Christina m'a parlé d'une maladie qui peut te faire grossir et il n'y a pas de remède définitif. »

Je m'arrête et tire son bras pour qu'il reste près de moi.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas signé pour ça mais promet moi que tu ne me quitteras pas si je grossis énormément.

-Mon cœur, rien ne me ferra partir. Et si tu as des problèmes de santé, je serai toujours là ! Arrête de douter de moi.

-Excuse-moi. »

Je le serre contre moi, soudainement honteuse de lui faire endurer tout ça. Il embrasse mon front.

« Allez viens ! »

Arrivés à la clinique, je m'avance vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour, vous avez rendez-vous ?

-Hum… non…Je.. »

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de venir. Je n'ai aucun symptôme réel, juste une peur.

« Ma femme a parlé avec son ami médecin et elle a remarqué qu'elle prenait du poids ces derniers temps, sans raison apparente.

-Mon ami m'a parlé d'un diabète.

-D'accord. Je vous laisse remplir ce formulaire et un médecin viendra vous chercher.

-Merci. »

Nous nous asseyons pendant que je remplis la feuille. Tobias gère les quelques messages qu'il a eu. Il reste un leader malgré tout. Je rends la feuille à la secrétaire alors que Tobias raccroche.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé du diabète ?

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien. Et j'ai fait promettre à Will de ne pas t'en parler.

-Tu y penses depuis combien de temps ?

-Un mois environ.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à venir à la clinique plus tôt ? Ta santé est en danger Tris !

-J'avais peur. »

Il soupire mais me prend dans ses bras.

« Tris ? »

Je lève les yeux vers le médecin. Tobias agrippe fermement ma main jusqu'à ce que nous nous asseyions dans le bureau.

« J'ai lu votre formulaire. On va commencer par vous faire une prise de sang pour voir votre taux d'insuline dans votre sang. Et on avisera en fonction de ça. »

J'hoche la tête même si je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Il met en place un poste pour prendre mon sang. Rapidement, il a rempli trois petits tubes qu'il donne à une infirmière en demandant des résultats express.

En attendant, il vérifie ma tension, mon rythme cardiaque, mes yeux, mes oreilles, ma gorge, bref un check-up complet. Ainsi que ma taille… et mon poids.

Je le vois noter les informations sur son calepin. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir le nombre correspondant à mon poids car une infirmière apporte un papier. Le médecin lit le compte rendu rapidement en fonçant les sourcils alors que je serre la main de Tobias dans la mienne. Je le regarde en me mordillant la lèvre. Il enroule alors son bras autour de moi.

« Quoi qu'il dise, je suis toujours là. Ensemble, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, l'embrasse rapidement.

« Ensemble. »

Le médecin s'approche sur son petit tabouret à roulettes et note quelque chose sur son calepin.

« Tris, vous n'êtes pas diabétique.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs vous n'avez rien de grave. »

Je soupire de soulagement mais Tobias ne se détend pas.

« Rien de grave ? ça veut dire qu'il y a quand même quelque chose ?

-Vous êtes très perspicace, Mr Eaton. Les analyses ont bien révélé quelque chose. »

Mon cœur se remet à battre la chamade. Calme-toi, il a bien dit que ce n'était pas grave.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez enceinte. Toutes mes félicitations. »

Cette sensation qui enveloppe notre cerveau lorsque nous sommes sous l'eau et qui nous empêche d'entendre ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, m'envahit comme un tsunami. Je n'arrive pas à émerger de cette vague d'émotions. Un flash de notre futur apparaît devant mes yeux mais je ne vois pas notre beau bébé dans mes bras. Je ne vois pas ce moment où le médecin place mon nouveau-né sur ma poitrine dénudée lors de l'accouchement. Tout ce que je vois, c'est mon énorme ventre et le regard pesant et plein de reproches de Tobias tous les soirs quand il se devra se coucher à côté de moi.

Je sens l'excitation de Tobias à côté de moi. Il ne tient pas assis et laisse exploser sa joie en posant toutes sortes de question au médecin.

« Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas le diabète ? »

Ce simple commentaire de ma part laisse place au malaise. Personne ne parle. Sauf Tobias bien sûr.

« Tris ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? »

Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, là où le médecin a décidé de ruiner ma vie. Je m'enfuis de cette salle de consultation sans réfléchir à ce que mon geste signifie. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entrer dans la Fosse que Tobias m'a déjà rattrapée. Il me place contre le mur en m'empêchant de m'enfuir avec ses bras.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ? chuchote-il.

-Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Non, on a des choses à se dire. Tu ne veux pas de ce bébé ? »

Je mordille ma lèvre en baissant la tête.

« Non. »

Il recule de deux pas comme si je venais de le frapper et c'est sûrement le cas. Je tente de m'enfuir mais il m'attrape par le poignet et me replace contre le mur. Il reste ferme mais ne me blesse pas. Je croise immédiatement son regard rempli de larmes.

« Ne me mens pas ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de ce bébé ! Quand je t'ai dit 'Ensemble' ce n'était pas pour que toi tu m'abandonnes !

-Je suis désolée Tobias, mais je ne le veux pas. »

Il se retourne et écrase son poing contre le mur en pierre. Je profite de ce moment pour disparaître. J'entre dans l'appartement qui semble froid et triste. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain où je remonte mon pull au-dessus de mon ventre et l'observe. Il y a un bébé là-dedans. Je m'imagine déjà dans quelques mois, plus grosse qu'une baleine. Je fonds en larmes et appelle Marlène. Christina aurait été mon premier choix mais elle ne me comprendrait pas. Marlène m'assure qu'elle arrive immédiatement et il ne lui faut que trois minutes pour remplir sa promesse.

« Oh ma Belle, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je suis enceinte ! »

Elle me serre contre elle en me murmurant des mots doux.

« Hey … shhh…. Calme-toi ! »

Elle arrive à m'emmener vers le canapé où je lui raconte tous ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Ok… c'est bon… explique-moi maintenant ! Je croyais que tu voulais des enfants ?

-C'est pas ça le problème…

-Ah bon ? C'est quoi le problème alors ?

-Je… Je… »

Je me rends compte alors à quel point je suis ridicule. Je cache mon ventre de ses yeux et me recroqueville sur moi-même.

« Tris, est-ce que tu as peur de grossir ? »

Je renifle en hochant la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas… il ne voudra plus de moi. Je serai grosse et seule… J'ai vraiment peur, Marlène.

-Premièrement, Quatre ne te quitterait jamais si tu venais à grossir, enceinte ou non et deuxièmement, tu as très bien réussi à le tenir à distance toute seule.

-Je devais le faire, j'avais besoin d'être seule.

-D'accord mais maintenant mets-toi à sa place. Imagine qu'il te dise tout ça à toi.

-Je ne le supporterais pas…

-En quoi serait-ce différent pour lui ? »

Je prends soudainement conscience de la gravité de mes paroles.

« Oh mon Dieu… Quatre ! Je… Où ?...

-Il est chez Zeke, Uriah vient de m'envoyer un message. »

Je cours vers son appartement et tambourine sur la porte. Zeke est celui qui m'ouvre. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de colère et de dégoût dans son regard et encore moi qui m'est destiné. Il sort dans le couloir avec moi en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Zeke, je dois lui parler !

-Non ! Tu te rends compte dans quel état il est ? Ce que tu lui as dit… Comment est-ce que tu peux encore te tenir devant moi ?

-Je vais parler à mon mari, que ça te plaise ou non !

-Tris, non !

-Lâche-moi ! Hurlé-je. Je dois lui parler ! »

J'entre dans l'appartement où je vois Shauna qui berce doucement Tobias, Uriah les regarde sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai humilié mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais faire. Je…Je… »

Il lève la tête et en voyant son regard dépité, je fonds en larmes.

« Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée ! »

Il se lève pour me faire face mais son regard est indéchiffrable.

« On doit parler. »

Ce n'est ni une question, ni un ordre. C'est un fait. On doit parler. Je le suis vers la terrasse où nous nous installons. Je place une main instinctivement sur mon ventre.

« Tobias… Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles pour toujours.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas de bébé avec moi ? Tu as peur que je devienne Marcus ?

-Mon Dieu non ! J'ai tellement honte de moi !

-C'est quoi la raison alors ?

-Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote superficielle ! J'étais terrorisée ! Tu connais ma plus grande peur, non ?

-Tu n'as pas peur des enfants… tu as peur de…. Tris… Comment peux-tu penser ça ?

-C'est ce qu'il va se produire. »

Il se lève pour se mettre à genoux devant moi et caresse mes cuisses.

« Je te fais la promesse ici et maintenant que je ne te quitterais jamais si tu prends du poids et encore moins pendant cette grossesse. Je serais là à chaque seconde pour aimer et chérir ton corps. Je t'aime. »

Je le serre fermement dans mes bras.

« Comment tu peux m'aimer après ce que j'ai dit ?

-C'est simple, je suis fou de toi ! Et on va avoir un bébé ! »

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et si vous avez des idées d'histoires je suis preneuse ! Mais si vous voulez une histoire dans le milieu de la cuisine, dites le moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire :)**


End file.
